1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transmission system including a dispersion compensating optical fiber.
2. Related Background Art
A dispersion compensating optical fiber is known as a fiber for compensating for chromatic dispersion of signal light. The dispersion compensating optical fiber is described for example in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 6-222235.